


Leave It All Behind

by Arcaratus



Series: A Luthor and a Wonder Woman [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, but not in a bad way, it's fine, they're fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcaratus/pseuds/Arcaratus
Summary: Before moving to National City, Lena spends one last moment with Wonder Woman. (AKA the love of her life  -fight me)





	Leave It All Behind

“I don’t understand,” Diana gesticulates wildly, storming up to stand beside a packing Lena, “You absolutely abhor your family -  why in Zeus’ name are you trying to fix their mess?”

Lena ignores her, too busy shoving clothes in an organized manner into her bags, holding her hands out to Diana as if asking for something; without thinking, Diana stoops to pick up a fallen blouse and give it to her.

“Lena, why are you running away? Why are you running to National City?” When no answer is forthcoming, Diana tries again, “Why are you running from me?”

Stopping in her movements, Lena stands and eyes Diana warily, “I’m not running, Diana. I’m just...taking a leave of absence and building my company.” (The Luthor company, she means but does not say.)

“A leave of absence from what?” (From me?)

“From all of this!” Lena exclaims, maneuvering past Diana to pace alongside the window, “I’m so sick of people looking at me as if I’m made of poison, as if I asked for my faithless father, or my evil mother, or my crazy brother!” Falling silent, Lena mulls over what to say, before finally settling with a half-hearted mumble, “I just want a chance to start over again.”

Diana nods curtly, mentally lambasting herself for her selfishness, but unable to ignore the question, “And this fresh start, does it involve me?”

Looking up at Diana, Lena sighs, sadder and more alone than she should ever have to be. Diana tilts her head and watches as Lena slowly approaches, never breaking eye contact with the other, and patiently waiting for an answer.

Stopping in front of her, Lena takes Diana’s hands within her own, guiding them to rest behind her and forcing Diana to pull her until the two are impossibly close. “I can’t force you to come, but it would mean more than anything if you did,” She whispers, resting her head on Diana’s shoulders.

At once, Diana feels as if the weight of the world which had borne down so harshly on Lena is finally released as she relaxes against her. Unwilling to make any sudden movements, Diana holds Lena close, refusing to let go to the light that rests in her arms.

Moments pass, neither woman making a sound as the ambient noise of the city filters through Diana’s ears. (Life must go on.) A pause. “I’m sorry.”

Clinging tightly to Diana, Lena mumbles a muffled, “I know you are,” against her shoulders.

“I can’t go with you.”

“I know you can’t.”

“...I want to.”

“Come.”

The one word, a barely understood request that tears Diana’s heart to pieces unlike almost anything that has ever happened before. Gently pushing Lena away from her, Diana steels her hearts as she speaks, “It would be my greatest pleasure to follow you wherever you will go, but I can’t. I have a duty to the people of this world.”

Lena accepts Diana’s words, sadness lingering in her eyes as she steps away, “A duty you cannot refuse.”

Diana shakes her head and watches as Lena returns to her packing, making no move to interfere as she watches forlornly. (She has refused something precious and beautiful, and her heart rends itself in two as Lena finally closes the last suitcase.)

“At least spend the night?” Lena offers, snapping Diana out of her reverie and wrapping herself in Diana’s embrace.


End file.
